User talk:Knightwalker591
I like waffles Merry Christmas Done. And Merry Christmas. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:40, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Also, on his page, you need to remove any and all instances of him killing dragons. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:54, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Done. I'm just gonna say I'm not going to restore Take Over: Angel Soul or Fallen Angel Soul, we made a rule about no angelic things here. Also, you'll need to ask Zico about Regno Rosa. Anyway, Happy New Year. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:44, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, I restored nearly all your articles. Just inform me which ones you want gone. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:46, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, I've never use and don't know how to use Skype before. lol >.< This is actually my first time roleplaying as well. I've never done roleplaying until checking Fairy Tail fanon. :P I'm still a pure beginner or else you could say a novice at it currently. I'm just beginning to understanding the fundementality of making stories little by little. AdventRequiem (talk) 04:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Regno Rosa When you're ready, just message me and we can work it out. There's not much to do. And yes, you can work on it again. Start from a blank slate. 00:10:18 Tue I'm simply going to give you advice here and there, what I'm not going to do is sit with you (figuratively) and full on rebuild it. I'm sure you can do that yourself. 21:20:17 Wed Lol, I was gonna take a break after this since I spent about 3 hours, working on my character. Maybe next time if I still have enough time, I will do so. Until then, peace. ;3AdventRequiem (talk) 22:31, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yo Knightwalker, just messaging you about the RP. I know you prefer chat room style but I think you should learn proper RP as well. Also, I can't be on the chat too long. Do you have any ideas for a plot for us to do or at least how our characters meet? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Chill, bruh. Everyone needs a harem party right? ;3 Anyways, I'm off.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 05:37, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey!? Whats up why didn't you tell me you were back on here? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) So what are you working on these days? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 12:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) You mean the Star Breaker Guild? I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with something Knight? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 20:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) It's funny you say that I was gonn ask you to help me create a guild or if you could? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Well will you be on in another hour or so Because I'm still at work True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind if I make a member for the star breaker guild? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the image, but please don't edit my articles without my permission again. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 18:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Honestly? The tech level looks a bit too advanced for present-day Earth Land, tone it down please (you don't need to remove most pictures, just change some things up). The 8.5 million people is a bit too much, but reducing it by .5 would be okay, honestly as long as it's not a billion or over it's fine- otherwise it's just silly. Also, the term is Guild Master, there's no such thing as a "Grand Guild Master". I also think the 7th law is a bit overdone- I mean cheating in sports isn't even a bad thing compared to giving drugs to kids. Also, gambling isn't a bad thing at all- it just depends on how it's done. Anyway, your article is okay, it just needs improvement- I know you can do much better :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:15, January 26, 2015 (UTC) RP I've updated the rp Battle of Slayers: Fire Dragon Tyrant Vs. The Dragon King. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 07:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) As a way to test the waters, I'd like for you to use no more than three different kinds of attacks/spells, since the standard cookie-cutter pokemon battle is not how either of us are going to win this. Im trying to illustrate that however dramatized an attack may be, if there is no follow-up... and you dodge... well you get the idea. Its just an evasion, deflection or block and then nothing else. Its hard to do tactics when you are limited to a single attack, so go ahead and mix it up, use one attack to setup the other, or use actions to help setup attacks you plan to do in the future. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) Well, how did they suck the elements up? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Slayers and Phoenix Slayers aren't compatible, y'see. For example, if you were an Water Dragon Slayer and attempted to absorb the energy of a Wind/Sky Phoenix Slayer or Demon Slayer it wouldn't work- as far as we know only Dragon Slayers and God Slayers are -sorta- compatible. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Which ones? I can only do three. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright, so criticism time. I'm not going to mince any words here, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit harsh lol. Your characters are average in terms of quality. There's nothing really special about them, but there's nothing horrible about them either- but then again, there's not really much to critique other than spelling and kanji errors. It's not good, but it's not bad. Just so-so. However, your articles have had quite a bit of improvement since you've returned :) But all you need to do is, really, look up how to be more descriptive (which is actually easy), and work on yer spelling, and you'll be fine and dandy (who is a dandy guy in space). If you want a quick guide, I'd say you look around a fair bit. What do you like? Will it inspire you? What do you think will be the upper limit of the character's power? Consult a thesaurus, to use better words for your descriptions too; that really helps. In terms of descriptions proper, a single sentence does NOT cut it. It's an insult to your character. If you can't be bothered to write out a detailed response, don't bother writing it out at all; you'll be wasting your time. A detailed description is the ultimate way of making your character look like a total badass. Provide details! How does your character strike, with immense force that is capable of pulverizing steel, or do they strike with graceful, bird-like movements which attack so swiftly that it is near impossible for opponents to detect their speed. Speed or strength? Details on what your character sees, hears, feels, their plans in battle, get inside your character's mind to write up these descriptions. Also, word of advice, Etherious can't use magic; so please remove magic from any of your etherious. They can only utilize Curses. What Mard Geer did was a Curse version of telepathy, if you were confused about that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:59, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Knight, I've started it. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_Meeting_of_Members_from_two_guilds If needed, I will change the name, I was in a hurry. Anyway, I guess you can have it so that your characters find out that there are outsiders in town, otherwise known as my characters and get suspicious Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:41, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey knight, it's still your turn on our RP just to let you know. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Knight, next time you make a magic/curse, can you do me a favour and put an infobox and proper formatting in before you publish, please? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:02, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Yo knighty its me grunt it's your go in The Trinity Battle --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:52, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Your go again in the Trinity Battle Eagle didn't tell me he posted so theres that...--Gruntmaster26 (talk) 21:06, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Your turn once more in trinity Battle --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 15:00, June 17, 2015 (UTC) so I was thinking for an alliance the agreement would be that in return for ensuring that anything related to Zeref (including sealed Etherious) are sent to Occultus, making sure that no one discovers Occultus or learn any bit information regarding the nation's existence, the Thirteen Demon Lords will supply Nightmare Wing sanctuary in any of their outposts and resources for their plans. Also what kind of relationship should Absalom and Katsuyoshi have? --Primarch11 00:48, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo Knight its your go on The Trinity Battle Eagle didn't inform me he posted so I didn't notice it was my go at the time. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 18:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Yo Knight its your go on the Trinity Battle --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 22:39, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, how do you want to start it out? Also I kind of forgot what rp means? User:Primarch11 doing chats might be difficult unless you can do it right now. We can also try doing it via messages. Speaking of which do you want to do one of two remaining Thirteen Demon Lords. The other two people who requested them haven't responded anything yet. User:Primarch11 okay, do you want to start it off and I'll follow? Also did you think of doing one of the last two thirteen demon lords? User:Primarch11 okay I did my part. User:Primarch11 Okay I did my part so its your go. I have to go to bed now so I will do my part when I wake up. User:Primarch11 your turn. User:Primarch11 User talk:Primarch11 Next move is yours. User talk:Primarch11 your turn. Also do you know anybody who would be interested in taking up one of the positions as a Demon General of Occultus? User talk:Primarch11 I guess that could work. sure he can be a general, though will have to work out how that will happen since technically you wouldn't want to trade a powerful member to another faction. He can have one of the curses I made as a secondary curse if you like. User talk:Primarch11 That could work. I'll hold off on another curse but I am working on another general, Sanker. So we can trade them. Also its your turn. User talk:Primarch11 your turn. Also I got to hit the hay. goodnight. User talk:Primarch11 ur turn. Got to hit the hay. User talk:Primarch11 ur move. User talk:Primarch11 ur up. User talk:Primarch11 Volcanic Magic Well I'm going to say no, because based on what you''re saying....you're looking for something along the lines of simple lava/magma magic. Volcanic Magic is more about creating actual volcanoes to then manipulate magma. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 19:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC)'' yeah I'm still good with us making an alliance. Besides its only natural that since Occultus is a nation and not a Dark Guild, they would want as many allies as possible in the event something happened to their land. User talk:Primarch11 ur turn User talk:Primarch11 Dragon Slayer Royale (2015) Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I'll take care of the introduction for our matchup. If you have any questions or concerns, just let me know. Looking forward to a good battle! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The page is up! Regicidal Aspirations: The Quest to the Throne Begins DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Take a quick look over here for an update on our battle. Thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 04:12, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Posted on our role-play. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 13:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Your turn once more. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 21:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm very confused by your post, lol. What is even going on? Also, what ever happened to my attack? Surely you didn't evade it with his "natural" speed? I've already covered that Jiretto's speed should be superior to Takashi's given the circumstance; he's amplified it with the snow he ate earlier and used the wind to give him a temporary boost. Even then, you do realize Jiretto's attack is coming from behind Takashi; and that by moving backward, Takashi is actually moving into the attack on his own, right? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:13, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright, posted once again. If you have any questions, please leave them on my message wall. Actually, I'd like to request that you speak to me before you take your post, so that I can explain an alternate resolution to you. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 15:03, November 20, 2015 (UTC) okay thanks. User talk:primarch11 Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Yumiko has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what yumiko is like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:25, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games Hey, just wanted to let you know that I posted a blog detailing how the matches will be ran, and when the first round starts. Check it out here ! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:51, January 15, 2016 (UTC) For the first round of the games Yumiko will be teamed up with Lucian D. Draco. We will be posting the match ups and arenas on the Jigoku Games page in 5 days, so keep an eye out. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:09, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I saw you posted on your match, but you may want to check the comments. It is past the deadline since the wiki runs on UTC. Lady Komainu (talk) 04:59, February 12, 2016 (UTC) yeah, i totally understand, and its quite a bummer. but if you guy want to continue and actually make it a fight, I say go for it. Nothing wrong with a fun spar haha Lady Komainu (talk) 05:05, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I already posted the winners for the fight. You and Scorpius will be advancing to the second round. But you guys can come up with a definite winner amongst yourselves for sure. It just won't play into the games. Lady Komainu (talk) 05:18, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Your test is up for the Jigoku Games, you have until Feb 16th UTC. Lady Komainu (talk) 00:31, February 13, 2016 (UTC) The next round for the Jigoku Games has been posted. A reminder that your test score from the previous round can still earn you a spot as a Sentinel even if you lose in these upcoming fights, so be sure to double check your answers in the next few hours before the time limit runs out. You may start your match with your opponent whenever youre ready. These fights will end on Feb 22 UTC. --Lady Komainu (talk) 05:11, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and graded part of your sentinel test, the free response and short essay will take a bit longer. If you want to know what the right answers were for the multiple choice and short answer, check out Sentinel Test: Satura, those are all correct. For a point breakdown, like how much each question was worth, let me know if you want it listed out. Great job though! --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:51, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Great It's good, I had to edit it a little in order to make it look better. ComicMaster619 (talk) 06:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 heh you got the name from warhammer didn't you? Primarch11 Jigoku Finals Hey there Knightwalker! So the next rounds have been posted for the Jigoku Games. People will have until the 28th UTC to complete their fights. This is a battle between the five sentinels to see who will be the leader among you. I know this is one day shorter than the last round, so I apologize, but we want to wrap this up quick now that the 5 sentinels have been chosen. If you advance, it will be a 3 person fight for the title as leader. Best of luck! --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:06, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Looks like we are to be RP partners. What do you want to call out match? HoloArc (talk) 18:46, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games Round 3: The Sanctified Knight vs The Crawling Royalty. Our Match is up. I hope that you are satisfied with the name. Let's do our best and have some fun. HoloArc (talk) 16:36, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Satelite Laser and Reactor Thanks, I also created the Fairy Tail equivalent of a Nuclear Reactor known as the Ethonic Magic Reactor . Right now, I'm working on an internal battery that wizards can have inside themselves known as the' A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core', considered to be a third magic container wizards can have inside their bodies. Stay tuned for more. And thanks again. ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:02, April 6, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Empire of Mana and Inventions I love the idea of an entire city focusing on creating magic devices, maybe we could collaborate together and create some magic items and technological marvels, with my character Antonio being the idea man. I have a ton of inventions and ideas to create, because I will be creating the most advanced weapons and technological marvels in Fairy Tail. Oh, and trust me, I have multiple ways of protecting my inventions. Anyway, I was wondering what you meant about "being invaded, protect your group?" Your the second person to tell me this, so it got me wondering. ComicMaster619 (talk) 18:16, April 6, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 The Golden Age All this talk is getting exciting, and as a show of good faith, I'm gonna give ya an unimaginable project that will belong to the Empire of Mana alone, and it will be called the Stairway to Heaven or the OR-System (Otherworld Resurection-System). A device used to ressurect the dead by giving it a sample of flesh of the dead person, and also giving them new powers upon resurection. Its basically an upgraded version of the R-System in the Jellal story arc. ComicMaster619 (talk) 18:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Lets do it! Okay, if were going to do this, how would this work? I know we'd both put your property templates on it, but would one of us work on the technology while the other writes the backstory? ComicMaster619 (talk) 19:08, April 6, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Stairway to Heaven The page is ready, all I need is for you to fill the pages. I'll do the math and you'll fill in the parts you want. ComicMaster619 (talk) 21:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 The Story Writter I'm free right now, what do ya' got in mind? ComicMaster619 (talk) 20:56, April 25, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Story Sure let's do it. Although, this is actually my first time writting a story with another person, your ginna have to walk me through this. Other than that, I'm a pretty good, we could create something good. PS: Since the lsat time we met, I've been working on some pretty interesting projects, my most recent ones being New World Militia and Machias Cyborg. I also created A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core, and I updated the Ethonic Magic Reactor.and finaly finished the Etherion MK 2. ComicMaster619 (talk) 23:30, April 25, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Storytime with CM6 and Alliance Good thing we are in an alliance. And as such, i'm here to help you out in anything, as well as provide advice, and ideas. I mean, I created Freacking Beam Sabers, I could whip some pretty worthwhile things. If you ever need a second opinion, I got your back. Allrighty then, just so were clear, the story will talk about how the leader of the Empire of Mana , Masahiro Ketsueki became business partners and valued ally with Earth Land's CEO of Stryker Corporation , Antonio Stryker. I'll leave it to you to give the story a name. It should be something cool, poetic, something like: "Alliance of the Millienium. The Emperor and The Inventor!" ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:36, April 26, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Your move Tag, your in ComicMaster619 (talk) 03:39, April 26, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Sleep and Time Yo, Knightwalker, I have to go to work, and when I get back I'm going to sleep. I'm not sure where you live, but it's about to be 10:00 PM at night from where I'm at. I'm free all of tommorrrow starting at 8:00 AM in the morning. Send me a message when you got time so we can continue. Good night. ComicMaster619 (talk) 04:58, April 26, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Your next This next part is going to be good. ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:43, April 26, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Oh hey, it's been forever. Nice to see ya back. Anyway, sure, go ahead, you can make an Ice Devil Slayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:51, August 14, 2016 (UTC) What is your alliance? I will have to talk to the other members of the alliance to see if they are up for doing a large RP like that, but what is your plan with it? Just a war coming out of nowhere? Or like a tournament where we pick representatives from each side to fight. --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I might be able to make it. I'm currently on a road trip right now so I will be on and off my laptop. Can you give me the details. Primarch11 Yo Knight, is it okay if my character Vos join Nightmare Wing? ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:20, August 15, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 unfortunately someone already took the Blitz Curse. Do you mean offer one of you characters to switch places with the General of the 10th Division? Primarch11 14:15, August 18, 2016 (UTC) talk sure that be awesome! Primarch11 14:41, August 18, 2016 (UTC) talk Sure, go ahead, it'll fill the missing lines perfectly that way. But now that you mention it, I kinda want to watch Iron Man 2 now. ComicMaster619 (talk) 16:21, August 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I added it, but the Curse if the Wraith Curse. Primarch11 talk RE: an offer you bet man, I'd be happy too, we'd just have to talk about it Your turn Knight. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 19:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Once again, your turn. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 13:07, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Your turn on rp. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 19:59, August 25, 2016 (UTC) just letting you know knight, i haven't gotten a response from 6 in over a week, so you may have to do it yourself Hugs and kisses, Alvedrez (talk) 02:08, September 4, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Sure, I'll do it, sounds interesting, never really worked on an etherious before, could be fun. CM6 04:08, September 6, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 what's a vessel? Alvedrez (talk) 00:15, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez sounds good Alvedrez (talk) 23:22, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez That Avatar Doe Yo Knight. I was wondering where you found that image that you're currently using for your avatar. Cause its perfect for a character I was envisioning on OPR. Great Achlus (talk) 20:34, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Perfect. Thank you very much, she shall be put to good use. Great Achlus (talk) 20:41, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Knight. This is Bat. Thanks for your comment. If your interested, I've posted other of my drawings in my profile. You could aslo check out my article Troy Mariner and tell me what you think. Batman5295 (talk) 15:04, November 8, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 Just uploaded an image to Water Dragon's Roar. Batman5295 (talk) 20:10, November 14, 2016 (UTC)Batman5295 A World of Demons Yo Knightwalker, I'm currently working on an organisation named Purgatory, a group of Demons and Humans that wish to make the world in one ruled by the Demon Race. So I wanted to ask if you would like to create events together involving the Nightmare Wing, Purgatory and any other Demon related groups at some point. I've already briefly spoken to Primarch about this and he was interested in having the TDL being a part of these events as well. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 18:25, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Glad to hear it, I'll keep in touch should we start something. Thanks a bunch mate. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 18:48, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Questions Yo Knightwalker, I wanted to swing by and ask you two questions if that was okay, one for general confusion and the other for correction. 1) I've been seeing a lot of Etherious using magic, why's that? I spoke to Six about it and he had an explanation for why some of his were able to use it but there are still so many using magic even though we've got rule 3.20 that states: Etherious cannot wield Magic. 2) Is everything as it should be on the Millennium Echo Alliance page? It doesn't look like it has been updated for awhile considering Nightmare Wing has gotten another leader and that one or two of the sponsored guilds is either not active anymore (Every member having defected, left, unknown or simply dead) or not finished beyond the point of headings. The reason for these question is to answer some general confusion on either my part or from of the members of Purgatory. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 01:09, January 11, 2017 (UTC)